


How Do I Say Goodbye?

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Creepy Ardyn, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, No Beta, No Fluff, No Smut, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Sad Ending, Torture, What Have I Done, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: His camera holds his last goodbye... But how do you say goodbye to someone you love?





	

I scream in pain. It has to stop, I won't make it. Noctis isn't looking for me. No one cares. I thought Gladio, Iggy, and Noctis would, I have been friends with them for so long, but I guess not. How could they let me get captured by Ardyn? How could my best friend push me off a train? I know Ardyn tricked him, but couldn't he tell it was me? I sob, knowing that I will die. I will die here alone. Ardyn hits me again. I scream and try not to think of Noctis, for it will only make it worst. It will make it more painful.  
Each bone breaking. I shake my head. “End it. Please. End me.” I whimper. His fist stops.  
“You are done? I broke you. I will kill you, but first I think it is only right that you leave a message. Now, I will be right back with a camera, I'm thinking yours.” Ardyn says. He walks out the door. I breath. This is it, this will be good bye. I smile sadly, part of me happy the other sad. 

~Noctis~  
I run down the hallways. I can't be too late, he has to be alive. Ardyn’s voice fills the hall again, “well, this is sad. You need to hurry Prince. He is saying his last goodbye!” I push the thought out of my head. There is no way Prompto would give up, no way he wouldn't wait for me. I push myself harder.  
“Oh no. He is gone. I am so sorry your highness.” Ardyn says. I can feel tears rush down my face, it can't be true. It can't!  
“PROMPTO! PROMPTO HOLD ON!” I yell. A door opens and I run into, killing the demons. I rush into the next room and skid to a stop. Prompto. No, no, it has to be another trick. But that's his camera. I walk so that I'm standing in front of him. His body is pale with bruises covering every bit of him. A knife is protruding from his heart. I gag at the sight. That bastard. There is a table next to him with a note. It says: watch his last video. I turn to his camera and take it off the tripod. I slide to the ground on the wall across from Prompto. I press play and hold my breath. When I see his face I gasp.  
“Hey Noct. I, I don't know how to say this. If you are watching this, well then I guess you did try to find me, so I'm gonna talk like I would to you. I gave up, I am so sorry I gave up. I loved every moment with you, and…” Prompto stutters. “And, I love you. I love you Noctis. I am soo sorry I never told you. I lost weight for you, I did that because I didn't think I was worthy of you. I know that you care about me and you don't care how I look, but yeah. Gods this is hard. I'm trying to say goodbye, but how do you say that to someone you love? Or your best friend? I can't say it like I'll never see you again, if I do he might not even need to kill me. Sorry. Ok, well I love you Noctis, see you later I guess.” Prompto says. Tears fall down my eyes. He didn't think I would come for him. He loves-loved me. I bite my hand. The video doesn't stop. Ardyn walks into view, and I want to throw this camera at a wall, but it was Prompto's.  
“Ah, hello Prince. Prompto Noctis is in the building right now, but since you gave up, he gets to watch you die.” Ardyn laughs.  
“What? No. He's not looking for me. Please wait. No!” Prompto yells. Ardyn picks up a knife and twirls it around his finger.  
“He is coming for you, I better make this quick.” Ardyn says and grips the handle.  
“No! Wait! Please don't!” Prompto struggles. I let out a sob. As Ardyn stabs him I look away. Prompto's screams fill the air and I turn the video off. I crawl to Prompto and rest my head against his leg and sob. My sun is gone. My world is freezing and I am dying. I hear feet and look up to see Gladio and Ignis standing at the door. I cradle Prompto's camera to my body and sob. I can't breath, I can't think. The world starts spinning and my vision blurs. Maybe I'm dying. Hey, it can't be that bad? I mean, I'll get to see Prompto again. My eyes closed and I pass out. I don't see Prompto, but one day very soon we will all be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh!!! IM SO SORRY!!! I dont know why I wrote this. Ok well please review! Hopefully its not too OOC or short, or not sad at all. Ok I have no confidence. Thanks for reading!


End file.
